gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
5-Volt
5-Volt is 9-Volt's mother in WarioWare series. She made her first appearance in WarioWare: Twisted!, although she was mentioned in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. She was not fully seen until Game & Wario. Appearances WarioWare series '' WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' 5-Volt was mentioned in the game, although her name was not there. It was mentioned that 5-Volt's birthday is in March 13. WarioWare: Twisted! 5-Volt makes her first appearance in WarioWare Twisted!. After completing 9-Volt's microgame sets, 5-Volt yells at him that it is past he bedtime and she is seen from the shin to the feet. 5-Volt checks 9-Volt and closes the door. Few seconds later, she opened the door and saw him playing his Game Boy Advance SP. She demands him to put it away. She appears as a silhouette in the doorway. WarioWare: Touched! 5-Volt on appeared after the "Game Over" screen who appears as a silhouette behind the door watching 9-Volt and 18-Volt eating on the table. Game & Wario This is the first time her appearance is completely shown. In the cutscene, after 9-Volt and 18-Volt are playing the game. 5-Volt orders them to do theiir homework, after finishing it. They found out she beat their high score out of the blues. In the Gamer tutorial, she catches 9-Volt playing on the GamePad and her appearance is seen fully and also she tells him to put it away. On the second attempt, if he hides the GamePad, she checks on him and decides to leave. She can attempt fake outs. If she catches 9-Volt playing on the GamePad, the player loses and shows 9-Volt apologizing to 5-Volt. At the end of the minigame, 9-Volt mentions that his mother is not scary. WarioWare Gold 5-Volt's appearance has slightly changed. She also appears in the last stage of the "Mash League". Her genre is "Nintendo Classics" along with 9-Volt and 18-Volt. In her house, she changes television channels and yawns. She realises that 9-Volt is coming home and decides to cook dinner. However, a muscular man appears on the screen and she becomes interested watching the show and shocked with the frying pan. During the break, she assures herself that she is ready to do the workout. After defeating the Boss Stage, 5-Volt cooked hamburgers for 9-Volt and Fronk as they arrives. 9-Volt was excited but he could not get his Nintendo 3DS. 5-Volt lift up the shelf for him due to his amazement. 5-Volt hosts the second stage of the Ultra League, Potluck Gang while 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Dribble and Spitz, Ashley and Red and Orbulon. After 9-Volt considers potluck as a bad idea, 5-Volt brings card games. At the end of the story, 5-Volt snaps a picture of the guests along with the Sasquatch family members. 5-Volt was part of the crowd, she took a picture of Wario spanked by Young Cricket and assures him that he will be fine. The crowd agreed with the cut ignoring Wario who is displeased. 5-Volt revives her role in "Sneaky Gamer", equivalent to Game & Wario's "Gamer" minigame. de:5-Volt es:5-volt fi:5-Volt it:5-Volt Category:WarioWare: Twisted! Characters Category:WarioWare: Touched! Characters Category:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Characters Category:Game & Wario Characters Category:WarioWare Gold Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies